Tattoo
by AlexRosenburg
Summary: Cartman gets a tattoo and Kyle can't stand it. PWP


Warning: Male on male sex, graphic language, and really if it's rated M no one should have to write this. Also apologies for spelling and grammar errors. Feel free to point them out and I will correct them if I feel like it.

Pairing: Kyle/Cartman

Tattoo

It had been an impulse at first, something that he knew would get his little Jew's attention. It was a blaring sign that even Kenny had to shake his head with a frown. This was taking it a bit too far for just someone's attention.

"Don't look at meh like that Kenneh. I think it looks sweet," Eric snapped as he looked at his right shoulder in the mirror. Just a few weeks ago he had gotten a tattoo and had kept it a secret until it healed up a little bit. It was a tattoo that the aforementioned Jew boy hadn't seen yet, but soon all of his attention would be on the large brunette.

"I don't know. I think he might actually try to hurt you….like seriously hurt you," Kenny stated as he finished off the beer he had in his hands. He may not like the fatass, but there were certain perks to being occasionally nice to him…such as a nice house instead of a dingy apartment on the bad side of town….or food he could mooch off of to support his lean frame. Construction work only went so far to buy him food.

Eric snorted at the blonde's comment. There was no way Kyle could actually hurt him unless he took it by surprise or let him. Sometimes Eric actually like being punched by Kyle, he blamed his slight masochist side paired with the fact that he had been in love with the red head since fourth grade. The passing years had certainly been kind to Cartman as well. He had lost a lot of his weight, bulking up on muscle mostly because of football that he was forced to attend as part of his anger management therapy his mother and the school required. The exercise was supposed to make him loose his weight and thus make him nicer…not much had changed personality wise and no one was stupid enough to fall on his bad side.

"Whatevah," Eric ran one more appreciative gaze over his back and the black and red tattoo before pulling his shirt back over his head, "When is Kahl supposed to be here anyways?"

Kenny shrugged his shoulders and set the beer bottle on the dresser, "With the way you're acting Cartman I'm starting to think you actually like Kyle."

Eric's eyes narrowed on the blonde dangerously before he let out a disgusted noise in his throat, "Fuck no I don't like that fucking Jew. I like pissing him off," he stated before pausing as he heard a car pulling up in his driveway. Shit, Kenny was supposed to be gone when Kyle got to the house. The brunette's mind started to panic a little as he looked to Kenny before moving swiftly to his desk to pull out a small handgun. Kenny eyed it before sighing deeply as if he had already known this would happen.

"At least you're choosing to use a gun this time. The knife fucking hurt you son of a bitch," Kenny rubbed his neck at the phantom memory of his throat being slit. Once Eric was let in on the poor boy's little curse, he took full advantage and let his sadistic nature out. Instead of kicking Kenny out he just chose to kill him.

"Quit whining poor boy and say hi to Damien for meh," Eric snapped impatiently, covering the muzzle of the gun with a thick blanket from his bed to muffle the sound of the gunshot. The gore was something he frowned at before the familiar black mist that Damien sent filled the room. When it faded the body and blood was gone. Good thing he knew about the curse because having his mind wiped of the glorious emotion he was feeling would have been horrible. It definitely put him in a better mood to kill Kenny. Sure he was a bastard, but who cared? At least now he didn't have to worry about the blonde ruining his plan on claiming the little red head.

The doorbell ringing had him bounding downstairs to open the front door. He had gotten Kyle to come only because he had said he was having a party. Too bad it would only be the two of them. Kyle stood there with his familiar green ushanka pulled down to cover the red curls that Eric secretly liked. Of course he let out his frustration with liking the ginger by insulting the very thing he adored. Paired with the green hat were a pair of tight blue jeans covering the Jew's soccer legs and the white t-shirt was just visible underneath his unbuttoned green jacket.

"Why hello there Kaaaahl," Eric greeted in his sickly sweet voice that was a red flag for Kyle, causing him to eye the larger boy suspiciously. He stepped into the house once Eric had moved out of the way and glanced around. The sound of the lock clicking behind him had the red head turning to look at Cartman with a frown.

"Where is everyone Cartman? Why did you lock the door?" He questioned, already feeling his anger coming to the front, something that only Eric Cartman could incite in him.

The brunette looked at Kyle innocently as he shrugged, "Whatever do yew mean Kahl? I never said there would be other people at this party."

This just caused Kyle to glare and move towards the door, which Eric was currently blocking. The red head shoved him, "Let me out Cartman. I'm serious. I don't want to be here if it's only you."

There was a brief flash of hurt in the larger male's eyes at the words, but it was smothered by his own anger as he shoved the Jew back before advancing on him, "Why is that Jew? Because yew hate meh? I invited yew over because I have something to show yew." There was a shot of adrenaline at the thought of showing off his new tattoo to Kyle.

Kyle frowned before crossing his arms across his chest, "Fine, what is it Cartman?" His tone showed how impatient and irritated he was. He was clearly uncomfortable being around Eric by himself. It wasn't….safe.

The gleam in the large male's eye just made him even more uncomfortable and he covered his eyes when he saw the brunette pulling his shirt off, "Fuck dude! Put your shirt back on! I don't want to see you naked!" His voice had picked up in pitch, partially in embarrassment and the other half in anger.

"Oh shut up Kahl and look."

Kyle slowly opened his eyes to look at Eric's bare back. At first he didn't know what to think and thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. There was just no way that he was seeing what he was seeing and he merely stood there in a dumbfounded stupor. There was no way that Eric Cartman was this goddamn sadistic and cruel that he would get the symbol for his people's torment on his goddamn shoulder.

"A swastika!" Kyle finally snapped as his eyes traced the red outline around the harsh black symbol, "You have got to be fucking kidding me!" His face had flushed dark red and he was resisting the urge to punch Cartman in the jaw when he saw the smug smile on his face. Finally, the urge was too much and he found himself lunging at the brunette. Despite his smaller side, Kyle was deceptively strong and Eric never took him for granted. No…his little Jew was always full of fun surprises.

Eric didn't put up much of a resistance, already planning for this reaction. He stumbled back when he received the punch to his cheek. It caused his cheek to strike against his teeth and split. The blood in his mouth and the pain was a wonderful shot of adrenaline that had him smirking and rubbing at his red cheek. The Jew just wanted to punch that smile off of his face and in his fury threw another punch. Eric, not wanting any more marks on his face, shoved Kyle back to punch him back. He didn't put his full force into the punch but it was enough to cause the red head's lip to split.

Kyle glared, his tongue unconsciously flicking out to run along the stinging cut on his lip. Why did it always have to resort to violence when they were around each other? It was like Eric purposefully tried to start a fight.

Cartman loomed over the smaller male sprawled on the carpet. Kyle was finally hit with realization that this was not the pudgy little nine year old that cried when he was touched. There was no real fat on his stomach anymore, just a small little bit of pudge that was overshadowed by muscle. It finally hit him that all the fights they had gotten into could have easily been won by the brunette….then why did he let Kyle win the majority of the time?

"Yes, but if yew paid any attention you'd notice that it's clockwise instead of counterclockwise," he stated, rubbing at his sore jaw with a scowl. Kyle's face was still red as he shook his head, "Why the fuck should that matter?"

"Well Kaaaahl, if yew paid attention in history class you'd know that this is NOT the Nazi symbol. It can also mean eternity," he stated smugly. Part of the reason he had gotten it was to always remind him of Kyle is they ever drifted apart. He never wanted to forget him and the Swastika symbol facing the traditional way meant that he would remember Kyle for eternity.

Now Kyle was just confused. If it wasn't the symbol that tortured his people then why show it to him? Obviously it was because it was practically the same thing so it had to have some significance towards him, "Why show it to me then?" he snapped, wiping his lip before picking himself off of the floor.

Eric smirked, "We're doomed to fight for eternity Kahl," he stated simply as he moved closer to the red head. Kyle, not liking the look in the larger male's eyes took a step back before swinging his fist out to punch Eric in the gut. That one actually caught him by surprise and he let out a lot gasp of breath as the Jew bolted around his crumpled frame to unlock the door. Before he had a chance to pull it open, Cartman's hand slammed against the door to shut it with a loud 'thump'. With Kyle pinned against the door, he watched him turn around to look up at the brunette. His face was still red and there was a glare that was intoxicating with the dark green eyes.

Noticing the look of change on Eric's face shot panic into Kyle's body. There was just no way…no way that he was basically being undressed with Eric fucking Cartman's eyes. There was no mistaking the hungry look of a predator in the larger male's face. Kyle couldn't help but feel embarrassed, seeing as how the brunette still didn't have a shirt on and he was just under Cartman's chin height wise.

It was common knowledge that Kyle Broflovski was gay and had a thing for his best friend. Too bad said best friend was with Wendy and couldn't care less about him. Eric didn't let the shorter male protest their position as he lifted Kyle up to slam him against the door to kiss roughly. Kyle was too stunned to think, tasting the blood in Eric's mouth had him realizing that he had actually injured him. He couldn't think straight as Cartman pushed closer, his tongue brushing against the red head's lower lip before pushing past his lips to explore his mouth.

Kyle finally relaxed a little, but was still stunned that his longtime enemy was now forcibly kissing him. It was all a bit surreal since he had always figured that Eric considered him enemy number one. His hands curled around the larger male's neck, his nails digging into his back as if he was trying to claw off the tattoo that had put him in this mess. Eric groaned as he bit down into Kyle's lip lightly before breaking the kiss to trail down his neck. He bit down hard into the red head's neck, making sure to leave a mark that claimed him as _his_ Jew.

The red head yelped, his nails digging in deeper as he scraped them down Eric's back, "That fucking hurts!" he snapped, trying to shove the brunette away. The larger male didn't say anything as he slammed Kyle up against the wall again as he licked at the darkening mark in a somewhat tender manner before pushing into another kiss. Kyle was getting frustrated and angry as he bit down into Eric's lip as he tried to get control of the kiss. It was like their verbal fights, neither one of them backing down. Both of their eyes were opened in a glare, but the scales were tipped in Kyle's favor when he yanked on the brown hair. Being tender headed, Eric yelped slightly and lost the fight for dominance. With his fingers still gripped against Kyle's denim clad thighs, he pulled him away from the door to lay him down on the carpet. He pinned him beneath his sheer size as he forced the kiss back into his control.

Some part of Kyle, he blamed it on his more primal side, was enjoying the sensation. His body arched up slightly against the larger male and a low groan escaped between their kiss. Eric, spurred on by the sound, slid on of his hands up to toss Kyle's hat off of his head. He broke the kiss, sliding up slightly to press his face in the red curls in inhale deeply. They were soft and smelled faintly of strawberries. With Cartman distracted, Kyle took the opportunity to get back for the bite and bit down into his shoulder hard. The larger male hissed on top of him and pulled away.

"Goddamn it yew fucking Jew!" he snapped, his hand coming up to curl around Kyle's throat. It wasn't too tight, but it was enough of a warning. The pressure on his neck just had a negative effect on him and he found his jeans tightening as he felt himself harden. Eric noticed and his eyebrow rose slightly as he tightened his hold just slightly as his free hand slid up Kyle's shirt to run his fingers along his hardened nipples.

This had to be a dream, there was no way that Kyle was actually enjoying what he was doing. Eric had to be asleep right now, but there was no mistaking the feint twinge he had in his jaw from the punch. Kyle groaned slightly and Eric wasted no time. He didn't want the Jew coming to his senses and trying to stop what was going to happen. Eric yanked Kyle's shirt off, releasing his neck to get it over his head before it was replaced. He couldn't help staring before he leaned down to run his tongue along Kyle's bare torso.

The red head squirmed a little, his green eyes becoming hazy as he glanced down at Eric. He almost recoiled when he remembered just who was touching him, but he couldn't find himself acting on it…he wanted to see how far the other male would go and he wanted to know just how long Eric had been feeling this way towards him.

Eric undid the Jew's jeans, causing the red head to jolt slightly and lift his head, "I don't know if we should do this…" he stuttered slightly, his face flushed from something other then anger for once. Eric looked at Kyle, tightening his hold around his neck to push his head back against the carpet.

"Relax Jew, yew worry too much," he grunted out as he yanked the rest of Kyle's clothes off, his slip on shoes going with his jeans and underwear.

Kyle became instantly self-conscious about his body. He knew he wasn't the best looking guy around but the look in Eric's eyes had him thinking differently for once as the brunette took in his nude form with hungry eyes. The smug, self-satisfied smirk slid onto his face once again as he saw just how aroused Kyle was and all because of him. Maybe his little Jew didn't hate him as much as he acted.

Ignoring the weak protests slipping out of Kyle's mouth, Eric released his neck to lift his legs up slightly. Leaning forward, the brunette swiped his tongue against Kyle's tight hole causing a strangled moan to escape from the Jew. Using one hand to hold Kyle's legs up, he brought his other hand down to undo his own jeans to kick them off. His tongue pressed into Kyle as he slid his other hand back up to stroke at the red head's cock slowly.

Kyle shifted slightly, tensing just a little when he felt one of Cartman's fingers push into him. Being Eric's first time, but knowing what to do, he wanted to experiment and explore his little Jew first. Find out what would make him squirm and moan. Clearly he enjoyed his throat lightly squeezed, that much was obvious.

With his finger moving in and out of Kyle, Eric ran his tongue just under his cock. There was small sound of protest, almost a complaint that his hard-on wasn't getting more attention. Eric smirked slightly as he lifted his head a little. He pushed a second finger in right when in his dipped down to take Kyle into his mouth. Kyle gasped, arching up off the carpet. The look on the red head's face was wonderful and he couldn't help himself when he curled his free hand back around his neck to squeeze. The moan got louder as Eric started stretching out the Jew.

Despite what people thought, there was only a small part of him that wanted to hurt Kyle. He definitely didn't want his first time with the red head to be painful for either of them. He actually wanted Kyle to enjoy it just in case he ended up regretting it later on. That way he would be conflicted with what he felt for the brunette. Feeling like he was prepared enough, Eric slid his fingers out of Kyle and lifted his mouth off of his twitching length.

Spitting into his hand, Eric ran it along his hard-on before positioning himself. Kyle's eyes shot open and he squirmed as if to get away in panic. Cartman tightened his hold around the red head's neck, "Calm the fuck down Kahl," he barked out. Surprisingly he complied and took a deep breath to relax himself. Eying the red head to make sure he wasn't tensing up, he leaned down to press a rough kiss against the Jew right as he shoved inside of him. Kyle's arms wrapped around Eric's neck, his nails digging in like they had before. They left harsh red marks as the brunette began to thrust in and out of the smaller male.

Cartman groaned out, breaking the kiss to straighten up. His hold on Kyle's throat was used to pull him back onto his cock as he began to speed up his thrusts. The look on the red head's face just turned the larger male on further as he sped his thrusts up. He briefly wondered if this was Kyle's first time or if he had been with someone. This was Eric's first time and it obviously meant something to him to actually give that up to Kyle when he could have had Bebe who was clamoring for his 'bad boy' image.

"Fick…Juden…." he ground out in German, causing Kyle to let out a low groan. He had always been turned on by accents and foreign languages. One reason why he had always been interested in Christophe at times. Eric let out a loud groan as he sped up his pace, causing Kyle to squirm and breath heavier. The act was hard because of the harsh squeeze on his neck, but it only proved to make him harder as he felt himself twitch. Eric, noticing his predicament, brought his hand down to stroke him in time with his thrusts.

"Cartman..." Kyle groaned out, Eric snarled and lowered his face until he was eye to eye with him, "No, say mah name," he snapped. Kyle shuddered at the rough treatment, "E-Eric..." he gasped out, rewarded with deep thrusts that brushed his prostate. It was all too much, too much sensation as he arched his back and came across his stomach and chest.

The tightening around his cock had Eric spilling out a stream of German before he came inside of the red head. Releasing his neck and sliding out, he collapsed beside Kyle on the carpet. He stared at the ceiling as he tried to catch his breath before a wide grin spread off of his face. A grin that wasn't forced and was completely genuine as he looked to Kyle, "Sweeeet."


End file.
